


Coulrophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Gabriel, College Student Sam, First Dates, Fluff, Gabriel is a Novak, Gabriel is a sweetheart, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nurse Dean, Older Gabriel, Owner Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Restaurant Owner Castiel, Sam Has a Fear of Clowns, Sam has a Panic Attack, Sam is Not Amused, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sam-Centric, Slutty Bumblebee, Young Sam Winchester, coulrophobia, fear of clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a first date, just so happen to be on Halloween. Gabe likes clowns...not a good mix with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulrophobia

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam hissed into his phone. “We are just gonna have dinner and watch some movies. Nothing more, it’s just the first date.”

_“Wear a condom. Don’t wanna get him pregnant, or you get pregnant. You still have 1 year left of college.”_

“God, Dean. Please, Gabe is just coming over to watch some movies. I don’t put out on the first date.” Sam put the pot pie, Cas had pre-made for him, in the oven.

_“It’s Halloween, Sammy. You’re gonna be doing more than watching movies. It’s gonna be some scary movies and y’all will curl up together and he’ll comfort you when you get scared.”_

Sam shook his head. “What are you and Cas doing for Halloween?”

_“Nothing, sadly. Cas is working at the restaurant until closing and I’ve got the night shift at the hospital.”_

“It’s 6 o’clock, don’t your night shifts start at 5?”

_“Not tonight. My shift starts at 7 and I clock out at 7 a.m.”_

“Fuck, Dean, didn’t you work this morning?”

_“Yeah man. I know what you’re gonna say. I’m wearing myself thin, but I’m not. Andrea, Benny’s wife, had her twins, this morning. So, Benny couldn’t work tonight. I took his shift.”_

Dean, you’re an RN, not a slave.” Sam heard someone knock on his apartment door.

_“This is Benny. He just became a father. Being a father I can relate.”_

“I get that or when Missouri’s husband passed away, but what about when Meg just didn’t want to work or when you broke your foot, but still covered other people’s shifts and refused to take a leave. Or when you had Adam. You were working a week after he was born. Now, he spend most of his time with Jo and Charlie when you and Cas are working.”

_“I can take it, Sammy. I know my limit. Quit side tracking. I heard the second and third knock. Don’t keep Gabe waiting.”_

“I know, you and Cas are trying again. Can you please give yourself a break? Spend some time with your son.”

_“Fine, Sammy. Have a fun date. Make sure you know what scary movie you’re gonna watch. Don’t want anything to ruin your date.”_

“Yeah, yeah. Call me when you get off work and home safely.” Sam hung up and opened the door to find Gabe smiling holding a bottle of wine and a few movies. “Sorry for making you wait. I was yelling at my stupid brother.”

“It’s ok. My stupid brother was being the same way.” Gabe smiled as he stepped into the small apartment.

“Which brother?” Sam smirked.

“Your brother’s not yet husband.”

“You would think they would have gotten married by now since they have a 3 ½ year old son.” Sam laughed. “I got some horror movies, but I see you brought some.”

“I didn’t know what you had since you are a college student. I brought my favorites.”

“I made a pot pie for dinner. I should be ready.” Sam pointed to the kitchen area.

“By you made, do you mean Cas pre-made it for you and you threw it in the oven?” Sam blushed as they began to sit at the table and eat. “Did you ever think that Dean might be pregnant again?”

“What makes you say that? They are both working their asses off. They probably don’t have the time or energy to do the nasty.”

Gabe laughed. “Do you know your brother?”

“Do you know your brother? I work with him when I’m not at school and he works hard. I also know Dean always give everything his all—fuck…” Sam slowly realized that Dean and Cas could actually still fucking with their tight schedule.

“Come on, we can clean this up later. Let’s go watch some movies.”

“You go start up a movie. I’ll let the dishes soak.” Sam got up.

5 minutes later. Sam walked into the living room with two empty wines glasses and the bottle. “I popped in the movie ‘It’ Hope that’s ok?”

“That’s fine, have never seen it. Dean normally picks the horror movies we watch.”

“Why?”

“He has good taste in movies, I guess.” Sam sat down beside the Novak.

He should have asked what the movie was about. He should have texted Dean. Hell, he should have looked at the stupid cover. It was the worse 3 hours and 10 minutes of his life. He was curled up on the couch, shielding is eyes. “What did you think, Samsquatch? God movie, right?”

“Sure.” Sam slowly lifted his face.

There was a knock on the door. Sam flinched at the sudden sound, but get out and grabbed the bowl of candy and opened the door.

Once the kids left he shut the door. “Sam, how about you and I get into some Halloween costumes and got to different shopping centers.”

“I don’t have any costumes.”

“I have a couple in my car. I’ll grab two.” Gabe hopped out of the apartment.

Couple minutes later Gabe came back with a bag and handed Sam a handpicked costume of Gabe’s choice. The college boy laughed. “I’m not dressing up as a slutty nurse…especially since my brother is one.”

“Come on, live a little. I have a slutty bumblebee if that’s better.”

Sam laughed. “You can use the spare room to change.” He walked into his room.

He was a little tipsy from all the wine he drank to be able to sit through the stupid movie. Surprisingly Sam looked pretty good in the slutty Bee outfit. He opened the door and stepped out. He looked into the living room and froze.

His heart was in his throat and he couldn’t breathe. Tears bubbled into his eyes and a whimper left his lips. It was a clown.

It turned around and looked directly at Sam. “Hey Sam-o.”

Sam’s eyes couldn’t get any wider. The clown started walking toward Sam as he felt warm liquid stream down his bare legs. He couldn’t breathe. When the clown was a foot away he backed up against the wall and slid down to his butt and felt a warm puddle spread under his butt. The clown continued to approach.

“Get away! Leave me alone! My brother will kill you! Don’t hurt me! Please! AHHHH!”

“Sam? Sam? It’s me, Gabe. Calm down, buddy. Breathe.”

“Go away!” Sam yelled. “I can get my brother and he will kill you.”

“Hey, hey, Sammy. It’s me, Gabriel Novak, Castiel’s brother. You’re safe.”

Sam scrambled to his feet and into the living room. He was almost to the door when the clown grabbed his wrist. The young Winchester screamed and sobbed. “Don’t hurt me! Please! Get away from me!”

The clown pinned Sam to the ground. The clown ripped off his big red nose and wiped off his terrifying face paint. “Sam, I’m not a real clown. It’s Gabe, your friend, Hell, your boyfriend if you’ll let me.”

“Stop! Please! Let me go!” Sam sobbed.

“Baby, calm down. Focus on my voice. It’s Gabe.” The clown pulled the polka dot jumpsuit off enough that his arms were free. He pulled off his white gloves and ripped off the curly wig. “Sam, Sweetie. There is no clown here. I’m right here, Gabriel Novak. Breath, buddy.”

Sam breathed in short pants with his chest heaving. Tears streams off his face. He hiccupped and settled his focus on Gabe’s face. “Ga-Gabe?”

“Hey.”

“I’m—I’m sorry.” He whimpered as Gabe pulled him into sitting position, so he could pull him into his arms. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, shhh, it’s ok.” Gabe whispered in Sam’s ear.

Sam sobbed into Gabe’s chest. “I need Dean.”

“Shhh…let’s get you calmed down some.”

“No, I need Dean. I need my big brother.” Sam sobbed.

“Ok, ok.” Gabe pulled out his phone and dialed Dean’s cell.

_“This is Dean Winchester.”_

“Hey Dean-o, uhh—I have a situation.”

_“What’s going on? Is Sam ok?”_

Gabe ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “I didn’t know about---clowns.”

_“No, please, tell me you didn’t watch any clown movies.”_

“We did. He seemed fine. I thought he was just scared of the movie in general. I thought it would have been a good idea to dress up and go around town for Halloween.”

_“Fuck, Gabe. You dressed up as a clown didn’t you?” Dean sounded pissed._

“I swear I didn’t know.” Gabe said in his defense.

_“Is he ok?”_

“He is begging pretty bad for you. Do you think you could come over? He’s pretty shaken up about my stupidness.”

_“Of course, I will be there in 20 minutes. Let him know I’m coming. Get him to calm down and lay him down.”_

“ok, see you when you get here.” He hung up. ‘Sammy, Dean is on his way. Let’s get you out of this outfits and into fresh clothes. We are going to snuggle on your couch.”

10 minutes later Sam curled up on the couch while Gabe cleaned up the pee accident from earlier. He quickly threw the stuff away and head over to Sam and sit on the floor.

“How are you feeling, Samsquatch?” Gabe pushed Sam’s hair out of his face. The young Winchester’s eyes wear blood shot and puffy. The boy would sniff or hiccup occasionally. “Sam, I’m sorry for scaring you. I didn’t know. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s ok.” Sam whispered. “Where’s Dean?”

“He’s on his way from the hospital. He should be here soon, Baby. Keep taking deep breaths.” Gabe spoke softly. He said things similar to that for another 10 minutes until they heard the door unlock and Dean rush in.

Dean’s hair was all over the place and dried blood was on his scrubs. He walked quickly over to the couch and crouched down at Sam’s face as Gabe scooted over. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Hey, Sammy, you calmed down?”

Sam nodded silently.

“Buddy, Gabe is sorry about scaring you. Do you understand that Gabe wasn’t a clown. It was Halloween, he was having fun. He didn’t mean to.”

“I know.” Sam whispered.

“Do you wanna go to your room? I will sleep in the spare room.” Dean asked calmly.

“Gabe, can—can you stay…with me?” Sam sounded so small.

“Sure, sure, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No, in my bed…” Sam reached out for Gabe’s hand. “So I don’t get scared.”

“Of course. Do you want Dean to sleep in the spare room, still?”

 Sam nodded. The two older men helped the shaken 21 year old into his bed. Dean walked out of the room after saying good night. Gabe hesitantly crawled into the bed. Sam rolled over to face the Novak. “I’m sorry you saw that.”

“I’m sorry I caused that.”

“Did I ruin things between us?” Sam whispered.

“No, never. I know this was just our first date, but we have kinda known each other for years. I believe that you and I will last. I think that you are the one for me.”

“As long as there are no clowns.” Sam softly smiled.

“What about clowning around?’ Gabe smirked.

“That’s fine.”

Gabe scooted forward and placed a soft, simple, gently kiss to Sam’s lips. “I’m glad you forgave me for this.”

“I could never stay mad at you, Gabe. You’re too sweet and loving.” Sam smiled.

“Good night, Samsquatch.” Gabe pulled Sam close to him. “Sleep well, Baby.”

_******* _

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, i actually think this is my first Sabriel-centric fic. How do you think i did?


End file.
